Blunt Weapon
A blunt instrument is any solid object used as a weapon, which damages its target by applying direct mechanical force, and has no penetrating point or edge, or is wielded so that the point or edge is not the part of the weapon that inflicts the injury. Blunt instruments may be contrasted with edged weapons, which inflict injury by cutting or stabbing, or projectile weapons, where the projectiles, such as bullets or shot, are accelerated to a penetrating speed. Blunt instruments typically inflict blunt force trauma, causing bruising, fractures and other internal bleeding. Depending on the parts of the body attacked, organs may be ruptured or otherwise damaged. Attacks with a blunt instrument may be fatal. |-|BF1943 = Battlefield 1943 The Wrench is a blunt weapon featured in Battlefield 1943. |-|BFHL Battlefield Hardline Blunt weapons are the default melee weapons featured in Battlefield Hardline. Unlike other melee weapons such as knives, blunt weapons will incapacitate those that are struck from behind with a Non-Lethal Takedown though they do become lethal with normal strikes. A golden variant of the Golf Club, Crowbar, and Lead Pipe may be obtained through completion of Syndicate Assignments. While functioning identically to their normal counterparts, kills obtained with the golden variants are counted separately from the normal weapon and may be used by both factions. Normal Blunt Weapons Golden Blunt Weapons Takedowns |-|BF1 = Battlefield 1 |slot = Melee weapon |cost = (except Club) |speed = 80 attacks/minute |damage = 45 |range = 2.3m |killzone = 60° from rear (120°) }} Blunt Weapons return in the form of the Club and its variations in Battlefield 1. Many of these clubs feature armor-piercing spikes. As with Battlefield Hardline, a selection of other melee weapons is also available, including knives, hand tools, and the swords. Unlike knives, certain clubs have the ability to break wooden objects such as doors or window shutters, or pierce the light armor of cars or . They are an intermediate between the knives and the hand tools, having medium damage, medium speed, and medium takedown radius. List Takedowns Takedowns can occur any time that a melee weapon would inflict lethal damage on an opponent, although rear and prone takedowns can be performed on enemies at any health. Melee weapons inflict less damage to enemies facing the player, but may still result in a takedown. The Raider Club is unique in that it never performs takedowns. Gallery Club FP BF1.jpg|Club in First person view Spiked Club FP BF1.jpg|Spiked Club in First person view Trench Mace FP BF1.jpg|Trench Mace in First person view Bartek Bludgeon FP BF1.jpg|Bartek Bludgeon in First person view Cogwheel Club FP BF1.jpg|Cogwheel Club in First person view Raider Club FP BF1.jpg|Trench Raiders Raider Club in First Person Dud Club FP BF1.jpg|Dud Club in First person view Totokia FP BF1.jpg|Totokia in First person view Ottoman Flanged Mace FP BF1.jpg|Ottoman Flanged Mace in First person view Grappling Hook FP BF1.jpg|Grappling Hook in first person view |-|BFV = Battlefield V Blunt Weapons are melee weapons featured in Battlefield V for all kits. Blunt weapons are unlocked by increasing the rank of each respective kit or through special challenges. All blunt weapons are statistically the same, having a damage output of 45 per hit. Unlike other melee weapons, blunt weapons are able to break windows and other small wooden objects. Common Epic Legendary Trivia Battlefield 1 *The Dud Club is modeled after a . **The Dud Club has a very small chance to explode when taking down an enemy.Blowing myself up with the dud club... - RedditDud club explosion Easter egg - Battlefield 1 (shown from all sides!) - YouTube *The Barbed Wire Bat was originally an exclusive item for owners of certain Logitech G Battlefield 1 products. Its exclusivity was expire on 21 October 2017. *The Totokia was added to celebrate the release of EA game Star Wars Battlefront II.Celebrate Star Wars Battlefront II Across EA’s Games - www.ea.com **The Totokia served as the inspiration for the Gaderffii (gaffi stick) used by Tusken Raiders in the Star Wars series. References Category:Melee Weapons Category:Melee Weapons of Battlefield Hardline Category:Melee Weapons of Battlefield 1 Category:Melee Weapons of Battlefield V